Nur Genialität kann zu Macht führen
by Alraune
Summary: Sequel zu Nur Wahnsinn kann zu Genialität führen SLASH! FEMSLASH angedeutet! CHARADEATH! TOTALVERWIRRUNG! Hermine hat etwas herausgefunden, was Harry nun gar nicht gefallen wird wird sie es schaffen, ihn damit zu erpressen?


**Titel:** Nur Genialität kann zu Macht führen

**Autorin: **Alraune

**Disclaimer: **Mir: nix; Mrs. J. K. Rowling: alles

**Warnung:** SLASH! FEMSLASH (angedeutet)! CHARA-DEATH! TOTALVERWIRRUNG!

**Beta: **Heike - Vielen Dank, mein Schatz! -knutschas-

**Summary: **Sequel zu "Nur Wahnsinn kann zu Genialität führen": Hermine hat etwas herausgefunden, was Harry nun gar nicht gefallen wird- wird sie es schaffen, ihn damit zu erpressen?

A/N: Nach einigem Betteln meiner lieben Reviewer, denen ich hiermit ganz herzlich danke, habe ich mich entschieden, doch noch ein Sequel zu schreiben. ABER NACH DIESEM CHAPPIE WIRD ES NICHT MEHR WEITERGEHEN! So, damit das mal gesagt ist. Viel Spaß!

xXx

Harry saß alleine in der Bibliothek und hatte sich tief über ein Buch gebeugt, dessen Inhalt wir jetzt einfach mal ignorieren. Erst als Hermine sich, mit lautem Getöse, neben ihn fallen ließ, blickte er auf und lächelte sie an. "Was gibt's?", fragte er.

"Ich verstehe meine Hausaufgaben für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nicht", erwiderte Hermine missmutig.

Harry hob eine Augenbraue. "So."

"So", bestätigte Hermine. "Machst du sie für mich?"

"Wie käme ich dazu?", rief Harry erstaunt aus.

Hermine beugte sich vor. "Nun, du trägst grüne Schnürsenkel."

Harry blickte irritiert nach unten. "Ich dachte, sie wären blaugelbgestreift."

Hermine wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand. "Ist doch egal, aber sie haben mir etwas über dich verraten."

"Was denn?"

"Dass du mit Seamus zusammen bist."

"Hermine, seit ich es Ron erzählt habe, weiß es das ganze Gryffindorhaus, und seit es somit auch Parvati weiß, weiß es auch Padma und mit ihr Ravenclaw und die ganze Schule. Die Lehrer wissen es, und seitdem Lun- äh, Rita Kimmkorn Dean mit Kirschcocktails bestochen hat, damit er es ihr erzählt, weiß es auch die ganze Zauberwelt. Außerdem habe ich es dir selber gesagt."

"Ja, schon, aber das Problem ist, dass du wirklich mit Seamus zusammen bist."

"Was?", sagte Harry verwundert. "Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst, Hermine. Bis jetzt war Seamus für mich eigentlich immer recht wirklich- bist du irgendwie verrückt geworden oder so?"

"Nur Wahnsinn kann zu Genialität führen, und nur Genialität kann zu Macht führen", belehrte Hermine ihn.

Harry schnitt eine Grimasse. "Das wissen alle, seit Voldemort es weiß, Hermine. Aber vielleicht möchtest du mir erklären, was du gemeint hast?"

"Nur, wenn du meine Hausaufgaben machst", sagte Hermine mit funkelnden Augen.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. "Meine Güte, ich glaube, dieses Helfer-Syndrom kann ja gar nicht gesund sein", seufzte er. "Aber meinetwegen."

Hermine beugte sich noch weiter vor. "Du nimmst Vielsafttrank, um dich in Oliver Wood und dann in Luna Lovegood zu verwandeln, nicht wahr? Und Oliver nimmt Vielsafttrank, um sich in dich zu verwandeln, korrekt?"

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest", sagte Harry hastig und versuchte, ein ehrliches Gesicht aufzusetzen.

"Sei nicht albern", sagte Hermine ungeduldig. "Hab ich Recht oder stimmt's?"

"Na ja...", räumte Harry ein.

"Also, sag ich doch. Du bist nämlich in Draco verliebt, nicht wahr?"

"Was kann ich dafür?", fragte Harry empört. "Ich habe nun mal eine Schwäche für Blonde!"

"Wusstest du, dass Draco sich die Haare färbt und er in Wirklichkeit rote Haare hat?"

"Das glaube ich dir nicht", sagte Harry sofort.

Hermine grinste ein wenig verrückt. "Ich bin ja eigentlich auch gar nicht braunhaarig, sondern ebenfalls rothaarig."

"Aha", sagte Harry und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, während seine Augen auf der Suche nach einem Fluchtweg umherhuschten.

"Wie du jetzt sicherlich erraten hast, bin ich Dracos Schwester", sagte Hermine hochmütig.

"WAS!", kreischte Harry sehr unmännlich und polterte vom Stuhl. "Das bedeutet- du bist meine Schwägerin?"

"Ach, hat Seamus dir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht?", wunderte sich Hermine.

"Wieso denn Seamus?", rief Harry aus. "Draco, wir reden von Draco, deinem Bruder!"

"Nein", erwiderte Hermine. "Da gibt es nämlich ein weiteres Problem... chen."

"Was denn?", fragte Harry ungeduldig, denn er hatte gleich noch eine Verabredung mit Draco.

"Machst du meine Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste für den nächsten Monat, wenn ich es dir verrate?", fragte Hermine mit einem breiten Grinsen.

"Meinetwegen", knurrte Harry.

"Also, pass auf." Sie strich ihre Haare glatt und lächelte wissend. "Draco und Seamus nehmen jeweils Vielsafttrank, um sich in den jeweils anderen zu verwandeln."

Harry starrte sie vollkommen konfus an. "Was?"

"Das bedeutet, wenn du denkst, dass du mit Draco zusammen bist, liegst du falsch, weil das gar nicht Draco ist, mit dem du da zusammen bist, sondern mit Seamus, der Vielsafttrank genommen hat. Und das bedeutet auch, dass Oliver nicht mit Seamus, sondern mit Draco, der Vielsafttrank genommen hat, zusammen ist."

Harry sprang auf- das alles ließ nur einen Schluss für ihn zu: "DRACO BETRÜGT MICH MIT OLIVER!", schrie er, sprang auf und stürmte aus der Bibliothek.

"Hach, ist es nicht praktisch, wenn man genial ist", murmelte Hermine befriedigt und streckte die Beine aus. "Man kann Leute so wunderbar dazu bringen, genau das zu tun, was man will. Und wenn Draco erst einmal weg vom Fenster ist, bin ich Alleinerbin der Malfoys- und das alles bloß wegen eines einzigen Fehltritts von Mr. Malfoy. Und wenn ich erst einmal eine Malfoy bin, habe ich Macht."

Von sich selbst überzeugt, nickte sie befriedigt und überlegte sich, wen sie in ihrer Genialität noch manipuliert hatte. Oh ja, sie hatte Snape davon überzeugt, dass er Harrys Vater war. Zum Glück hatte Dumbledore ihr erlaubt, sein Denkarium zu manipulieren und so eine nicht jugendfreie Liebesnacht von Severus und Lily zu kreieren, als sie ihn mit der Tatsache konfrontiert hatte, dass er Snapes Vater und somit Harrys Großvater war.

Der arme Mann war vollkommen von den karierten Socken gewesen und hatte ihr gleich alles gestattet und ihr seinen Platz als Schulleiterin angeboten, während er sich in japanischen Klöstern erholte- nicht, dass sie vorhatte, ihn jemals wieder zurückkehren zu lassen.

Ja, sie konnte sich wirklich immer nur wieder selbst gratulieren, dass sie Professor McGonagall dazu gebracht hatte, dass sie ihr einen Zeitumkehrer beschaffte, indem sie ihr damit gedroht hatte, ihre Beziehung mit Pansy öffentlich zu machen. Mit dem Zeitumkehrer hatte sie in die Zukunft reisen können, Snape mithilfe des manipulierten Denkariums dazu bringen können, seinen Job aufzugeben und ihn Draco, ihrem treuesten Gefolgsmann, zu überlassen, sodass er ihr sein Denkarium überlassen hatte, mit dem sie wieder, nachdem sie eine Szene kreiert hatte, in der Dumbledore mit seinem Sohn Snape spielte, in die Gegenwart gereist war und Dumbledore so überzeugt hatte, dass er ihr sein Denkarium überließ.

Denkarien waren ja schon eine praktische Sache, fand sie, und hatte die beiden prompt für sich beschlagnahmt, auch wenn sie durch die Sache mit den Zeitreisen ein wenig verwirrt war. Nur ihr Genie hatte ihr diesen Plan eingeflüstert, und sie war die einzige, die ihn (ansatzweise) verstand. Sie hatte versucht, ihn Draco, den sie für immerhin intelligenter als eine Kompanie Breitmaulfrösche hielt, klarzumachen, doch er war so verwirrt gewesen, dass er sich den Zeitumkehrer geschnappt hatte, ihn zerbrochen und so irgendwo in die Vergangenheit gesaugt worden war, vermutlich in die Zeit von Harrys Eltern. Moment mal- könnte das bedeuten, dass Draco eventuell Harrys Vater und zudem Lucius Malfoy war!

Wie dem auch sei, Harry würde Draco nicht finden, weil Draco ja sein Vater und Lucius gleichzeitig war, den er ja nicht suchte. Überhaupt- wenn Harry mit Draco zusammen gewesen wäre, hätte es ja Inzest sein können, oder? Hermine schüttelte sich. Zum Glück hatte sie das Rezept für den Vielsafttrank zufällig in der Nähe der beiden herumliegen lassen, und so hatte sich auch dieses Problem geklärt.

Ja, sie war Hermine, die Große, die Herrscherin der Welt- nun ja, fast. Zumindest schon mal Herrscherin über Hogwarts und über Colin- mit Freuden dachte sie an die kommenden Stunden.

In diesem Moment stolperte Harry hechelnd herein, seine Hände blutig und erdverschmutzt. "Ich habe es getan, ich habe Draco erstochen- mit dreizehn Stichen ins Herz und ihn unter Hagrids Kürbissen begraben!", verkündete er.

Oh nein- das hatte Hermine ja nicht bedacht! Harry wollte sich doch mit Draco treffen, also hatte Seamus sich verwandelt- und er hatte Seamus umgebracht! Nun ja, egal, Iren hatte Hermine eh nie leiden können.

"Du hast Seamus ermordet, nicht Draco. Egal- willst du mir ein treuer Gefolgsmann sein?", fragte sie ihn erfreut, vielleicht konnte er ihr helfen, die Welt endgültig zu erobern!

"Wieso treuer Gefolgsmann?", erkundigte er sich verwirrt.

Hermine starrte ihn an. Konnte- "Harry, bist du ein Mädchen?", fragte sie scharf.

"Woher weißt du d- ähm, nein, natürlich nicht, ich- ich war bloß verwundert, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du eine Führerin bist?"

"Wusste ich es doch", sagte Hermine befriedigt. Natürlich hätten ihr auch der dunkelrote Nagellack, den Harry seit neuestem immer trug, oder sein hellgrüner Lidschatten, oder die Tatsache, dass Ron ihr erzählt hatte, dass er einen BH unter Harrys Bett gefunden hatte, darüber Aufschluss geben können- aber sie hatte ja immer vermutet, dass es Überbleibsel von den Verwandlungen in Luna waren.

"Was weißt du?", fragte Harry ein wenig ängstlich.

"Ich weiß ALLES", erwiderte Hermine mit Nachdruck. "Aber wirst du dich mir anschließen?"

"Ähm- nun ja, was- ähm, sind denn deine Ziele?", fragte er- sie! unsicher.

"Die Weltherrschaft natürlich, Dummerchen", sagte Hermine nachsichtig. "Wenn du dich mir anschließt, werde ich niemandem verraten, dass du ein Mädchen bist?"

"Das stimmt doch gar nicht!", rief Harry- ihr fiel erst jetzt auf, wie hoch seine- ihre! Stimme war.

Hermine lächelte wissend. "Schon klar, meine Liebe."

"Aber...", mümmelte Harry.

In diesem Moment fiel Hermine auf, dass Harry ein Konkurrent- äh, eine Konkurrentin war, wenn er- sie! Dracos Tochter war. Dann wäre sie nicht Alleinerbin, sondern nur noch Halberbin, und das vertrug sich nun mal nicht besonders gut mit ihrer Weltherrschaft. Aber dieses Problem... chen ließ sich ganz einfach beseitigen.

"Harry, meine Liebe, was würdest du dazu sagen, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass Draco dein Vater sein könnte?", trällerte sie.

"Dass du wahnsinnig bist", erwiderte Harry mit Nachdruck.

"Nur Wahnsinn kann zu Genialität führen, und nur Genialität-"

"- kann zu Macht führen, ich weiß", unterbrach Harry sie. "Aber wie bist du denn darauf schon wieder gekommen?"

Hermine erklärte ihm- ihr! die Sache mit dem Zeitumkehrer, die angeblicher Vaterschaft Snapes und die angebliche Großvaterschaft Dumbledores und der Tatsache, dass Draco wahrscheinlich Harrys und sein eigener Vater war.

Schon als sie bei der Rückreise mit dem Zeitumkehrer ankam- sie hatte es sich natürlich nicht nehmen lassen, die Liebesnacht zwischen Severus und Lily in allen Einzelheiten zu beschreiben- fingen Harrys Augen an zu kreiseln, und seine Hände zuckten so unkontrolliert, dass er den Nagellackentferner, mit der er gerade seinen Nagellack hatte entfernen wollen, verschüttete, seine Hose größtenteils wegätzte, unter der Hermine einen Rock erspähen konnte, und er begann, im Zimmer umherzuhoppeln, bevor er aus dem Fenster hüpfte.

Am liebsten wäre Hermine mit herumgehoppelt, sie wäre schon immer gerne ein Kaninchen gewesen, aber dann fiel ihr ein, dass die Bibliothek im fünften Stock lag, und sie verschob ihre Kaninchengelüste auf später. Ein wenig traurig war sie ja schon, dass Harry den Kaninchenbau- äh, Hogwarts einfach so verlassen hatte, denn so hatte er- sie! ihr selbst nie die Hausaufgaben erklären können, aber sie konnte ja auch einfach jemand anderen fragen, Ron zum Beispiel. Hermine setzte ihre Kaninchenohren auf, befestigte ihren Kaninchenschwanz, klemmte sich eine Karotte zwischen die Zähne und hoppelte zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, wo sie sich ein wenig mit Colin vergnügen würde, bevor sie sich wieder ihrer stressigen Aufgabe als Schulleiterin, Weltherrscherin und der Weltmeisterschaft im Spionieren zuwandte.

xXx

A/N: Habe ich es wieder geschafft, euch noch ein bisschen mehr zu verwirren? Schreibt mir doch bitte ein Review! -wink-

B/N: Du bist so furchtbar gemein. Jetzt erfahre ich nie was aus Hermines Plänen geworden ist. So ein mieser, fieser und gemeiner Cliff, der nie geklärt wird. Irgendwie erinnert mich Hermine in der ff an mich selbst. Woran liegt das bloß? -pfeif-


End file.
